


Солнце садилось

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Кроссовер с «Dying light»





	Солнце садилось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Летнюю лотерею" на дайри.  
> Билет №14, ключ 3: Серый Страж и Ко. Кроссовер с любой другой игрой.

Табрис прыгнул на деревянный ящик, подтянулся, отталкивая его ногой, и перемахнул через ограждение. Рабица выгнулась и звякнула под его пальцами, когда Табрис вцепился в нее и замер, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Солнце уже садилось, а из-за угла снова послышалось приближение. Зараженный никак не отставал, хотя Табрис уже выбился из сил — и он, конечно же, не мог привести эту тварь к убежищу. Два часа назад у него некстати сломался нож, и пришлось выбираться своими силами — силы, впрочем, его быстро покидали, как и удача: ничем иным, кроме как катастрофическим невезением, упорно преследующего его зараженного было не объяснить.

Табрис вытер напульсником лоб и направился быстрым шагом дальше. Стоять на месте — значит, позволить себя убить. 

Несмотря на усилия, сердце по-прежнему колотилось с дикой скоростью и силой, готовое пробить ребра, в боку отчаянно кололо, в горле першило, и Табрис со старанием принялся долго вдыхать и медленно выдыхать сквозь зубы. Не переходя пока на бег, он сунул руку в поясную сумку, надеясь отыскать чудом затерявшуюся дымовую шашку или гранату. Чуда ожидаемо не случилось: сумка была пуста за исключением нескольких вещей, неспособных пригодится в неравном сражении с ожившим трупом.

— Черт, — прошептал Табрис себе под нос. — Черт-черт-черт!

Ко всему прочему, в последней неловкой драке его приложили плечом о бетонную стену, и плечо неприятно саднило до сих пор, обещая обширную гематому в лучшем случае.

Табрис резко выдохнул и перешел на резвую рысь, надеясь затеряться в лабиринте подворотен городской застройки. Он был уверен, что Морриган задушит его, если он позволит себя убить. Он красочно себе представлял, как эта дьяволица вонзает свои когти в начинающую подгнивать плоть его шеи. Она бы оторвала ему голову, определенно. Одни только мысли об этом наводили ужас и заставляли ледяные мурашки пробежаться по спине. Лелиана и Алистер будут плакать, Винн, скорее всего, тоже, а ведь в ее возрасте вредны частые волнения. Огрен напьется, хотя им совсем недавно удалось убедить его бросить это пагубное дело. Стэн и Зевран расстроятся. 

«Что они будут делать? — спросил себя Табрис, когда их реакция не возникла в голове сама собой. — Как будут скорбеть?».

Зевран определенно будет храбриться, он всегда ведет себя преувеличенно весело в моменты опасности, значит, и печали своей не покажет.

«Наверняка скажет, что почти не знал меня, — улыбнулся про себя Табрис, привалившись к стене. Темнело. — Мол, не успел привязаться — стало быть, нечего и горевать. Нет, даже не так: "Неловко это — горевать по человеку, которого почти не знал". Так и скажет...».

Табрис запрокинул голову, прикидывая, куда стоит направиться дальше, потому что впереди зиял тупик. Решительно кивнув, он подпрыгнул, уцепился за пожарную лестницу и полез на крышу.

«А Стэн? Что он скажет? — подумал Табрис, перелезая через парапет. — "Храбрый воин", да? Но я ни разу не храбрый и, конечно, не воин. "Смелый командир"?».

Табрис хмыкнул. Он надеялся, что в глазах своего отряда он выглядит хоть немного надежным, и — ладно — хоть немножко храбрым. Лидер группы выживших, которую они встретили около двух недель назад, был тем еще нытиком. Впрочем, всех можно было понять.

На крыше обнаружились кинутые кучей мешки, и Табрис не смог устоять перед искушением покопаться в них. По воле навалившейся неудачи, ничего, кроме пачки сигарет и куска грязной тряпки, он не нашел.

Закат уже погас, и оставались считанные минуты, пока на Харран опустится темнота — а там набегут прыгуны... О печальном конце своей совсем короткой истории Табрис не хотел думать. Он решительно мотнул головой и, прищурившись, посмотрел вдаль. Разбежавшись, он перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу и, обойдя вентиляционную шахту, увидел пристройку, с которой можно было спуститься на дорогу. А там — там следовало оглядеться и, в идеале, заныкаться в каком-нибудь укромном погребе до самого рассвета. И, если вдруг ему повезет — ну, хотя бы немного! — он останется жив.

Увы. Едва перебравшись на низкую пристройку, Табрис увидел целую стаю живых трупов, и — черт возьми! Что вообще могло быть хуже, чем это: безоружным наткнуться ночью на кучу врагов? 

Закусив губу, Табрис заполошно огляделся, завертел головой в попытке найти что-нибудь, маленькую ниточку к спасению, ему бы и этого хватило.

Сзади его догонял давешний зараженный, и путь был только один — бежать. Табрис постарался бесшумно спуститься на землю, не отводя глаз от снующих туда-сюда мертвецов, и слепо нашарил в траве крупный камень, размером с яблоко. С размаху он швырнул камень в дальнюю машину, и зараженные дружно развернулись на звук разбитого стекла. 

Табрис тихо выдохнул и со всех ног бросился бежать. Он сворачивал, петляя, как заяц, в переулках, карабкался по навесам, гаражам и пристройкам, все время слыша погоню за спиной. Он не знал, играет это его воображение, кровь стучит в ушах или, в самом деле, толпа гниющих людоедов преследует его по пятам. Оборачиваться он не стал. 

Когда его загнали в тупик, выхода не осталось, и Табрис повернулся. Несколько зараженных быстро приближались к нему, отрезая путь назад. За спиной была глухая ровная стена, на которую Табрису было никак не взобраться, справа и слева — монолитные бока бетонных зданий без окон. И никаких коробок кругом. Плотно сжав зубы, Табрис оторвал от одной из стен водосточную трубу, намеренный обороняться до самого конца.

Зараженные приближались. И приближались.

И приближались, пока один из них не свалился с арбалетным болтом в глазнице. Таблис заворожено задрал голову. На стене стоял Алистер, прицеливающийся для следующего выстрела. Зевран кинул пару метательных ножей в еще одного противника и ловко, как кошка, спрыгнул на землю. Молча сунул Табрису один из двух своих кинжалов и кинулся вперед наперевес с другим. Табрису потребовалось две секунды, чтобы прийти в себя и крепко сжать рукоять — и уже потом они вдвоем с Зевраном с помощью поддержки от Алистера смогли скоро расправиться с нападающими.

— Морриган тебя убьет, — сказал Алистер, как только поспешно оглядел их двоих на предмет повреждений.

— Знаю, — буркнул Табрис, возвращая Зеврану кинжал.

— Почему ты с нами не связался? — совсем не шутливым тоном спросил тот, и Табрис совсем сник. Признаваться, как сильно он опростоволосился, было стыдно.

— Рацию сломал, — ответил он себе под нос, и Зевран тяжело вздохнул.

— Представляю. И ты, конечно, все это время носился, как горная коза, по городу, лишь бы не навести стаю оголодавших на убежище? И мысль, что в безопасной зоне ты мог найти поддержку, конечно же, не пришла в твою голову, мой доблестный страж?

Табрис смутился.

— В критической ситуации, — начал он, намереваясь оправдаться, чего бы ему это ни стоило, но Алистер пренебрежительно махнул рукой, перебивая объяснения про критические ситуации и невозможность здраво размышлять. 

— Потом объяснишь, — сказал он. — И желательно объяснишь Морриган, которая, судя по моим ощущениям, распилила мне череп и съела мозг десертной ложечкой. И еще Лелиане. Она хотела пойти с нами, но кто-то должен был остаться и отпаивать Винн успокоительным. 

Зевран согласно хмыкнул, а потом все-таки дернул уголком рта, обозначая привычную улыбку.

— Просто пойдемте, пока нас не настигло что-нибудь похуже, чем орда ходячих мертвецов. 

Алистер передернул плечами. «Чем-нибудь похуже» в ночном Харране традиционно было принято считать прыгунов, но, на самом деле, они никогда не могли знать наверняка, не подкинет ли мегаполис им что-нибудь еще — что-нибудь, еще более страшное.


End file.
